


King of the Clouds

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Fantasizing, Harry Pines for Draco (sort of), M/M, Pining, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Scorpius watched, completely mesmerized as his eyes followed Mr Potter.





	King of the Clouds

****

Scorpius watched, completely mesmerized as his eyes followed Mr Potter.

Harry was dipping and diving as he soared around the Pitch in a seamless arc, flying past the stands with remarkable speed and grace as he coursed after the Snitch. All the while, Harry was directing his team with ease, calling out directions and praise in a way that made Scorpius sweat, his heart beating and cock twitching as he took it all in.

Albus had given Scorpius tickets to his father’s Quidditch match for his birthday, but several days ago, Al came down with the flu and Scorpius went to the match alone. 

Scorpius couldn’t decide if he was disappointed or relieved that Albus had been unable to attend the match. On one hand, it meant that Scorpius was missing spending time with his best friend, but on the other hand, he didn’t have to spend hours trying to hide an erection beneath his robes as he watched Al’s _unbelievably_ sexy father fly around the Pitch.

Thankfully, it was such a busy match that no one seemed to give Scorpius a second glance, far too focused on the tumultuous battle unfolding in front of them. For a while, Scorpius had stood at the edge of the stands, pressing his hips flush to the balcony, both in an effort to hide his arousal and to get a bit of much needed friction.

Every time Harry flew toward the West end of the Pitch, where Scorpius was watching, it made his skin feel hot all over, giving him an up-close look at Harry’s strong muscles and sweat-slicked hair. In Scorpius’ eyes, everything that Harry did was sexy, which translated to: ‘everything Harry did was making his cock hard.’

As the game was drawing to a close, Scorpius snapped, unable to stand it anymore, his cock so hard and hot where it lay swollen in his denims. He needed relief. Without a backwards glance, Scorpius was pushing through the crowd and running off under the stands, frantically pulling down his jumper in an effort to cover his bulge as he ran awkwardly down the stairs. 

When he finally exited the stands and felt the cool air on his skin, Scorpius stumbled off to the side, fumbling with his trousers and pulling out his cock, before beginning to wank at a feverish pace, his hand flying over his leaking prick as he leaned back against the Quidditch stands.

****

Though Harry had led his team to another victory, he wasn’t feeling the same kind of euphoric pride and pleasure that he typically felt after a match.

So instead of sticking around for the usual celebratory bar-hopping adventures, Harry exited the locker rooms before the rest of his team, exhausted from the game and ready to head home. 

When Harry stepped outside, he spotted a figure moving in his periphery. As Harry moved closer, his breath suddenly caught in his throat, his steps halting as he realized just who the figure was and exactly what it was doing.

Scorpius Malfoy was leaned up against the side of the Quidditch stands, jumper pulled up and denims splayed open, his left hand pumping his cock wildly, uncoordinated and uninhibited, his head thrown back in pleasure, his long blond hair reminding Harry unmistakably of Draco.

Harry couldn’t explain his rationale for what he did next, but Harry found himself moving closer to Scorpius, licking his lips as he got a better look at the angry flush of Scorpius’ cock, a stark contrast to the milky white of his skin.

_Fuck_, he looked so like his father.

And wasn’t this everything Harry had ever dreamed of? To catch Malfoy jerking off behind the Quidditch stands? To be so close that he could almost reach out and touch?

It was like taking a step back in time and getting the second chance that Harry never thought he would have. 

The sensible part of Harry’s brain was thwacking him on the side of the head and asking him what in Merlin’s name he was thinking. 

But maybe that was just the thing. Harry wasn’t thinking at all. He was simply acting on instinct.

And that’s how Harry found himself standing toe to toe with Scorpius, with this boy who’s cock looked good enough to spend _days_ worshiping. This boy who was staring at him like he had hung the moon and the stars. 

“Mr Potter, I - ”

Harry didn’t let him finish. 

“Looks like you could use a hand.”

Scorpius opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it once more, a flush spreading beautifully across his sharp cheekbones. He nodded.

“Well, for being a Seeker, I’m actually shit at handjobs. I’m better with my mouth.”

It was a statement, not a question, yet Scorpius was nodding in agreement as if he had an abundance of personal experience with Harry’s mouth.

Harry was pleased by the eager glint in Scorpius’ eye, but he was even more impressed by the eager flush of his cock. 

Dropping to his knees, Harry reached out a finger, tracing a vein from crown to root, causing the boy to shiver violently above him.

“Sensitive?” Harry inquired, a smirk on his lips.

“C-cold, actually.”

“Shit - ” Harry muttered, rubbing his hands together for a moment and bringing them to his mouth, blowing hot air over his cool skin. “Didn’t even think - Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Scorpius replied sheepishly. “Still felt good. Really good.”

_You haven't seen nothing yet, kid,_ Harry thought. And then Harry was leaning back in, curving a hand around the base and wrapping his lips fully around the flushed head.

Somewhere above him, Harry heard a loud _thunk_ followed by a muffled curse. In the periphery of his vision, Harry saw Scorpius rubbing the back of his head. 

Harry took an inhale before sinking down further, lowering his lips to meet the curl of his fist, Scorpius’ prick throbbing in his mouth as he went.

Eyes fluttering shut, Harry focused in on the boy’s pleasure, sensing every twitch of his cock and pulse of precome, listening for the curses and moans cascading from above him, and focusing in on the sensations that seemed to unravel the boy the most.

As Harry pulled off to trace a particularly large vein with the tip of his tongue, Scorpius released a broken moan above him, Harry’s name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Harry let out his own shaking breath, closing his eyes and replaying that beautiful sound on loop as he redoubled his efforts: bobbing, kissing, and sucking the length of Scorpius’ cock, in reckless pursuit of the boy’s ecstasy. 

Precome dripped onto his tongue - the tangy flavor invading his senses as Scorpius’ fingers slipped into his hair, curling and flexing as Harry swallowed around him. Harry could feel the boy getting close, could sense that his resolve was slipping, and he was more than ready to lure the boy over the edge.

For a brief moment, Harry pulled off entirely, glancing up from beneath his mess of dark locks and savoring the image above him. He savored the boy’s heaving chest, his reddened cheeks, his plump lips, his mussed blond hair, and his piercing grey eyes with pupils blown wide - eerily beautiful - so like his father’s.

Scorpius’ lips parted in a sigh, a single word escaping like a cry for mercy, “_Please._”

And that’s when Harry took pity on the boy, leaning in one final time and swallowing Scorpius down to the hilt, the head of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat. 

In an instant, Scorpius was coming, hot streaks of come sliding down Harry’s throat without warning.

Before Scorpius had fully recovered, Harry pulled off and sat back on his heels, wiping a hand over his mouth to catch the final drop of come. When Scorpius glanced down, his gaze unfocused, nearly drunk on pleasure, Harry licked a line up the side of his hand, winking when the boy let out a shaking gasp. 

Then Harry stood up and sauntered off without another word, leaving the boy to fumble frantically with his trousers as hundreds of Quidditch fans came pouring out of the stands.

****

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! These past few weeks/months have flown by, but I'm hoping to start writing and posting more frequently. Hope you all enjoy this fic :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos truly make my day!
> 
> Fic Title: "King of the Clouds" by Panic! at the Disco


End file.
